


A better Way

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: This is a poem I wrote about Suicide, while it was not inspired by Dawson's Creek, it could apply to any character. No harsh criticism please, I write from experience as I lost my cousin to Suicide and this is my of dealing with it.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter





	A better Way

Description: This is a poem about suicide and a reminder to have hope.

Disclaimer: I own this poem 100%, I wrote it.

Author's Note: In no way do I endorse suicide, it does not end ones pain but simply passes it along. Believe me, I speak from personal experience….lost my cousin to Suicide a few years back. His death wrecked me, haven't been the same since. If you're hurting reach out and tell someone. Ease don't ever give up on yourselves.

A better Way:

Decided to take my life today.

Bought a shotgun and some bullets.

Penned a note declaring I was unhappy in this world.

It saddened me how no one cared.

Got up from bed and ate my breakfast.

Kissed my mother and siblings goodbye.

Gave my father one last hug.

Made sure my family knew I loved them, before I left for work.

My last day alive passed so quickly.

Did my best to hold back tears.

Come tomorrow morning this pain will disappear.

No one has seen I'm hurting and suffering in vain.

Tired of living in misery.

Been quietly dying in heartbreak.

What's the use of reaching out?

Feels as though no one listens, even when I shout.

Tears stream from my eyes as I load the shotgun.

Wish someone had cared enough to stop me.

Too late, the damage has already been done.

Regret filled my heart the moment I pulled that trigger.

My pain ended swiftly once I fell to the floor.

Staring at my lifeless body, too late to change my mind.

The damage has already been done.

My brother found me lifeless, there was nothing he could do.

My final attempt to be rid of my heart ache has gone so horribly wrong.

Thought my decision to take my life would put an end to all this pain.

Instead, I have only passed it along.

Figured no one would miss me once I was gone.

My mistake, turns I couldn't have been more wrong.

Left my loved ones asking questions.

My family wondering why and how they'd never seen the signs.

If I could go back just one day, I'd find the strength to change my mind.

If you're hurting, lonely, angry or confused know you're not the only one.

Speak up.

Reach out.

Ask for help!

Yes, it's hard but what have you got to loose?

Decided to end my life today; that is 'til I remembered there has got to be a better way.

Author's Note #2:

Fuck! Writing is the cause of my current insomnia, inspiration don't give a shit about sleep. That said, no this is not a cry for help it's merely my way of dealing with loss. Losing anyone to suicide is the worst heartache imaginable...it's something one never truly gets over though eventually learns to live with. This is me, learning to live with my heartbreak.


End file.
